1. Field of the Invention
[Technical Field]
The present invention generally relates to game control technology, and more particularly, to a game device, a game control program, and a method for controlling a golf game.
The present invention also generally relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal provided with a touch panel, a control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
[Background Art]
Games wherein a user controls a character so as to play golf have gained popularity. Also in the real world, there are a lot of people from a wide range of ages who play golf, thus golf is a sport having universal popularity.
A number of golf games are available in the market. However, since the style of competition thereof is simple by nature, it is difficult to add a flavor on a golf game and most of the golf games have nothing new or special. The present inventors recognize that it is necessary to provide an interface with an excellent operability in order to enhance an entertainment experience attained by a golf game, and have developed a new interface technology.